Enterprises generate and maintain sensitive data. As an example, enterprises generate and maintain data regarding its users' personal information and/or accounts (e.g., personally identifiable information, contact information, login credentials, account information, and so forth). In some cases, unauthorized third-parties (e.g., hackers) infiltrate enterprise systems to access and steal user information. As this data can be used for malicious purposes by unauthorized third-parties, it is important to protect this data from theft. In some instances, such theft may occur despite security measures.
In some cases, sensitive data can be shared by unauthorized third-parties over a publically accessible computer system (e.g., a publically accessible website). As an example, sensitive data is often shared on “paste” sites (also called “pastebins”) or online forum sites that allow users to anonymously store and publish data on the Internet. When sensitive information is publically distributed in this manner, enterprises and/or users may be unaware of the publication of the sensitive information.